Socially Awkward Drabbles
by AutumnTeal
Summary: When I have writers block, or I'm just bored I get ideas from Smash bros. Now I have a place to write these ideas! Rated T because of Toon Link's habit of stalking Rosalina, nothing too graphic. These range from really funny to really depressing and contain all smash bros characters ever. Uh, enjoy and review please! -Autumn
1. A crappy attempt at humor

**Guys I'm not dead! At least I hope not! God, it's been forever since I was last on here. A zelda fangirl got me sick and I still had to go to school so my friends were like, are you okay and my response was, it feels like 2007. Those were the days. I had my atari, that weird dragon game on there (Look up atari dragon game and laugh at me.), and that one game where you save the carnival. I had nightmares for at least a year after five minutes of that stupid thing. If anyone knows what I'm talking about, please tell me in the reviews what the name was because I swear to god I can't remember and I need to show my friends how terrifying it was. Oh, check out teal-slayer13 on tumblr, (No there is not a space, sorry if it looks like that.) because it's Teal! Yeah, she has a tumblr. It's funny. She has a lot of Percy Jackson stuff. So far she hasn't mentioned me *Cough Cough* but that still doesn't mean you shouldn't go on and look at what she has. So anyway, I hit a wall in my main story and I'm not going to do a lot of raposatale until I can finish most of the main story so far. In other words, Creation a.k.a book one. I don't know how many books there will be in that series but I have the end of this book, the entire next book, and the end of the series planned out. So, I'm having a hard time writing that out and I decided to do this. It's a super smash bros thingy with lots of characters including Autumn as subspace cop and smash bros audition videos. Many of these things came from my friends as we played smash 4 on their wii u in their basement at like, 8:00. Here is one of the first smash audition videos, starring one of the characters I would want most in smash bros, Wilfre! Let's do this!**

"Is this stupid thing on?" The shadow raposa slammed the video camera against the table multiple times. Jowee gently removed it from his paw and turned it on, "Now, action!" Wilfre cleared his throat, "Greetings Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Smashers. I am Wilfre of... Jowee what world do they call this?!"

"Drawn to Life."

"Yes, Drawn to Life. I wish for my world to have representation in your ranks. And who better to represent us than me? The god of this world?" Autumn walked by in her pajama pants and a tank top. She flicked him in the head, "You ain't the flipping god here pea brain. I am, ya gotta problem with that, take it up with my sword." Wilfre rubbed the back of his head, "As I was saying, I would love to represent my world in your universal hub. I have a staff that I tend to use to fight. It shoots colorful light and can summon my minions if I choose. It's also durable. I know this because I hit Jowee over the head with it daily and it has no dents yet. I have a habit of draining color from things which can be damaging and traumatizing as I've heard, however, I don't need to use that. I can make it rain stars from the book of life, I throw tridents, and I have a giant scorpion."

"Why don't you tell them how you killed the mayor," Jowee said, "Or will that get you disqualified?"

"Quiet mortal! I will end you. Now, where was I? Oh, I also can summon my throne to wreck the competition. Jowee, come, I must show them what it can do. Fetch Hiro, he seems like a good victim- I mean, volunteer."

"You're nuts!" Hiro dodged another lightning strike as Jowee filmed. Wilfre laughed, "All I want is to show the others my power."

"You're never getting in! You're evil!"

"Gannondorf," Jowee stated, "Bowser, Bowser Jr. Bad guys can get in."

"And I will get in!"

"Worst case scenario you're an assist trophy." Hiro laughed at Jowee's statement, "an assist trophy? He's kill everyone!" Wilfre dismounted from his throne and walked back over to Jowee and the camera.

"So, respond to this or I will destroy your worlds one by one. I better get in. Alright stop filming Jowee! I'm going to go kill something."

Master Hand and Crazy hand watched the video three times. They showed it to everyone. No one had any response to the video, well, except for King DeDeDe, "That guy's not going to make it in here, right? He's almost as op as Meta-Knight in Brawl and we all know how that went. Banned from the tournaments. So he's not getting in, right? Guys? Right?"

Wilfre burst into Jowee's room a week later holding a letter, "Guess what sucker!"

"Oh Creation no."

 **If only Wilfre was in Smash bros. I would main as him, Kirby, and Lucina. Actually I can play as almost any character and I'm a tough opponent. Kirby may be low tier but I can bring everyone down with him. If I get a tumblr account I'll see if I can post videos or something and I'll video my video game truck victories. Anyway, sorry if this seems short, I'm still getting used to my laptop. Well hope you enjoyed, leave a review and, "Don't die!"**


	2. Marth and Roy

**I've had this idea floating around in my head for awhile. Basically in my fanfictions I give Smash bros people different personality traits than normal. This one centers around Marth and Roy. So here are the Fire Emblem characters personalities. Roy is the goofball who causes a lot of trouble. Marth starts out as antisocial, but once he and Roy become friends he becomes a slightly more sane troublemaker. He's also the glue that holds the gang together. Ike is the strong silent type who may or may not have a crush on Lucina (They train together). Lucina is calm and collected in the face of danger. Female Robin is overprotective and can be pretty rude (Most likely to become Grima). Male Robin is kind of antisocial, but really close to Male Corrin (I ship those two because of Rubiarts.). Male Corrin is really nice to everyone, actually both the Corrins are, but he's Hoshidian. Female Corrin is Nohrian and proud of it. She also constantly makes fun of the fact that *SPOILERS FOR CONQUEST* after Ryoma dies, Garon's beard defies gravity and sticks straight up. And that's it. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

The first time they met was at the beginning of the second tournament. Marth was summoned through the portal and landed in front of the mansion. He pulled out the letter and checked the address. _Yep, this is the right place,_ he thought. Then he rang the doorbell. The door was opened and what greeted him was… a giant floating hand.

"You must be Marth, right? I'm Master Hand, welcome to Smash Mansion." Marth's smile was a bit forced, "Ha, thank you. Great to, uh, be here." Master Hand moved aside, "Please, come in. One of our residents from the first tournament can give you a tour." Marth went to walk inside but a large thud behind him stopped him. He whirled around to see a portal in midair. A redheaded boy was on the ground, now complaining loudly, "OwwwwwWWWW! Jeez. Gods! I'm surprised I didn't fall on my sword. That's a thing, right?" There was an air of annoyance around Master Hand, "You must be Roy."

"In the flesh. I think," He sat up and checked for a pulse, "Yep! Not dead yet." Marth watched with mild interest, then Roy noticed him, "Oh! Hey, other dude! I heard you would be here. What's your name?"

"I'm Marth-" Roy cut him off, "Wait, did you say Martha? I thought you were a dude. Is that a tiara? Oh my gods, are you transgender? Is… is that a thing?" Master Hand sighed, "He said his name was Marth." Roy stood up and grabbed his sword and a satchel that had fallen with him, "Oh… okay. Howdy Marth! So, what's the deal here. I know it's a fighting tournament and all, but is it an abusive fighting tournament? Do we have to battle for food?" Master Hand made a choking noise, "W-what? No!" Marth rolled his eyes, "Didn't you read about this place in the letter?"

"Letter? Oh, my friend Lilina got ahold of it and decided it was too dangerous. Master Hand actually sent someone to the castle to see if I was coming. Nice to be noticed, I guess." Master Hand sighed, "Why don't you two come in." Marth walked in and Roy followed, "Hey, uh, Marth-"

"I don't think we're going to get along." Roy took a step back, "Huh?"

"Just accept the fact that I don't like you, and everything will be fine." Master Hand looked like he was getting a headache, even though hands don't have heads, "I'm going to go find Samus or some other sane person who can knock some sense into you two." Marth and Roy ignored him and continued arguing.

"I'm sorry, did I do something to insult you?!"

"You called me a transgender not even five minutes ago!"

"So? I wasn't trying to be rude or anything!"

"Well it was! I just don't want to be friends, okay? Is that so hard to understand?!"

"Yes!" Someone cleared their throat and Roy and Marth turned. A blond lady in a mechanized suit was glaring at both of them, "Are you two done here?" Roy's mouth fell open, "You're… you're…"

"I'm what?"

"So hot!" The lady laughed, "I'm outta your league kid. Now, what are you two fighting about?" Marth looked down at the ground as Roy went on and squealed on him. The lady listened and then cut Roy off, "Isn't that _cute_. Alright kids, here's what's gonna happen. I'm Samus and if you don't apologize to each other, I'm gonna use my trusty gun and I'm going to blast you both on the spot. Capiche?" Roy turned to Marth, "Sorry I was being rude to you." Marth sighed, "Sorry. I'm not usually like this... I'm just w- never mind." Roy grabbed his shoulders, "No. Open up to me!" Marth squirmed out of his grip, "I'm worried about my friends, okay?" Roy grinned, "Now we're getting somewhere." Samus looked weirded out, "How about I show you guys your rooms." Roy nodded but looked at Marth for another few seconds, "By the time this tournament is halfway over, you and I are going to be great friends. Because that's what people from collective worlds do. We stick together." Marth raised an eyebrow, "How about no. I'm not interested in making friends here." Samus grabbed both of their capes, "Okay, let's go." She took them into a hallway labeled 30-40 and they stopped in front of rooms thirty-nine and forty, "Alright, blue hair… Marth right? You're in forty. Firebrand over here is in thirty-nine. Good luck to both of you, and don't kill each other on your first day." Marth went to open his door but Roy stopped him, "So, see you at dinner? Or maybe you want to go look around with me for a bit." Marth walked into his room and shut the door. Maybe he was being rude, but he found Roy to be pretty annoying. Marth flopped down on his bed and put his sword next to the bedside table. There was a knock at his door a few minutes later. He opened it to see Roy looking really freaked out, " Dude… there's a huge spider in the bathtub. Can you kill it for me?"

"Do it yourself." Marth started to shut the door but Roy stuck his foot in the room so it wouldn't close all the way, "I'm serious, it's huge and I can't find any flammable liquids around! You have to help me, please?"

"Fine," Marth sighed. He followed Roy into his room and Roy opened the bathroom door. Marth stepped in and looked at the tub, "Oh my gods… what is that?" Roy hid behind him, "A spider. Now can you please kill it?" Marth turned to Roy, "Go get my sword, I'll make sure it doesn't run." Roy sped off and Marth kept an eye on the hairy, eight legged spider that was leisurely crawling up the side of the tub. Roy came back a second later with the Falchion. Marth swung the sword down and the spider moved out of the way. Roy laughed, "Go Marth! Kick it's butt!" Marth kept attacking and the spider kept moving. Finally Marth scooped it up with his sword and tossed it in the air. Roy watched in awe as he sliced it in half and the two parts hit the ground with a dull thud. He smiled at Marth, "Nice job! I should hire you as an exterminator." Marth couldn't help but smile a bit, "I really shouldn't be using the Falchion to kill bugs. It's made to kill bigger enemies." Roy's smile grew even bigger, "See, I told you we'd become friends. You're already opening up to me! So, about that exploring thing…?" Marth sighed. Roy might be annoying, but it was kind of endearing.

"Fine."

* * *

As the days passed, Marth found himself becoming closer to Roy. They spent a lot of time together, talking about their homes and what they liked best about this world. Roy had a lot of crazy schemes and he was constantly dragging Marth down with him. Although Marth didn't mind. He found it fun at times. Especially when Peach was making a cake and he and Roy tried to steal it. Which they did often. Marth also served as Roy's wingman as he talked to Samus and tried to get her to go on a date with him. He also supplied different medicines for whatever injuries Samus inflicted on him. One time Roy was punched out a window. Marth and to run down three flights of stairs to catch him, only to have Roy land on top of him. They were close then, but they became even closer friends after Roy's tournament. There were rare… glitches of sorts. Everyone was protected so being thrown off the simulated stage wouldn't kill them and they would never be injured. However, nothing is foolproof. Roy was fighting Pikachu, and winning actually, when the glitch happened. There was a buzzing noise, the crackling of electricity, and a surprised yelp from Roy as he was hit with a taser like attack. He was thrown back a bit, but didn't get up. Marth had been running late. In fact, he had been asleep when it had happened. When he finally got moving, Mario told him the news. Marth sprinted to the infirmary to find Dr. Mario making sure Roy would be okay. Marth walked over, "Am I not allowed to sleep in?" Roy grinned, "Nope. _Shocking_ right?" Marth paused and started laughing, "Oh my gods, still cracking jokes?"

"Yep," Roy laughed, "I'll be joking around on my deathbed." Marth smiled, "Just don't die yet."

"Aww, do you care about me now?" Marth rolled his eyes, "Well, we are friends, right?"

"If I could feel my arms I'd hug you. I'VE BEEN WAITING TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT FOR SO LONG!" Marth backed up, "I'm just going to go…" That evening Marth had been reading when Roy had kicked down his door and tackled him with a hug, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Marth squirmed out of his grip, "Gods, excited much?" Roy laughed, "I promise you won't regret making me your friend. I promise."

"I already am regretting it." In time, the tournament ended and people were being voted out. Roy got the news that he was no longer needed at the mansion, and he was allowed to go home. The day he had to leave Marth tried to bargain with Master Hand, "Please, I'll go instead. Just let him stay." Master Hand sighed, "Sadly we can't. I promise, one day we might be able to invite him back, but until then…" Roy smiled sadly, "Hey Marth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor. Get Samus under the mistletoe and kiss her for me, okay?" Marth sighed, "I'll miss you."

"They can't keep me away forever. I'll be back one day." Then he walked through the portal and was gone. Over the next few years he and Marth sent each other postcards and letters, but then all contact was cut. Until the day he got a strange letter sealed with a familiar symbol…

* * *

"Marth, time to wake up." Lucina opened the curtains and Marth buried his face in his pillow, "Lucina how'd you get in here?"

"Robin picked the lock."

"Let me guess, the girl?" Lucina ripped the covers off him, "Yep. Anyway, there's a new recruit. Fire Emblem world. He's going to be here any minute so get dressed." Marth grunted as he sat up, still half asleep. Lucina shut the door and Marth got dressed. He walked out into the hallway where everyone was waiting. Marth gave a tired grin, "Thanks for waiting for me." Ike scoffed, "Took you long enough." Marth gave him a weak shove, "I was half asleep." Robin, the male one, laughed a bit, "That explains a lot. Your cape is on backwards." Marth shrugged, "Screw it. So, are we eating first or going to the room?" Things had been changed around so portals opened in a small room and families could say goodbye, Then there was a larger room where the other people from the world would wait. Female Robin smiled, "Sorry, breakfast is going to be late." They walked to the room and Marth fell asleep in a chair, head down on the table. There was a thud and a yelp, then the door opened and a redheaded swordsman walked in, "I'm always going to have issues with portals, aren't I? Oh, hi! I'm Roy. There's… a lot more of you than I expected." Lucina looked down at Marth, "Ike, wake Marth up please." Ike flipped the chair backwards and Marth fell out, "Ahh!" Roy leaned over him, "Morning sleepyhead! I'm back!"

"AHHHHHH!" Roy cracked up, "Oh my gods, the look on your face is priceless!" Marth was breathing heavily, "Y-you're back. How are you back?"

"They needed some more people to fill out the roster. What? Something wrong?" Marth smiled, "You look older."

"Well yeah, it's been awhile. You look older too. And that must be Ike, and I have no idea who anyone else is." Lucina smiled, "I'm Lucina, Marth's descendant-" She was interrupted with a wolf whistle from Roy, "How long have I been gone and who'd you marry?" Marth sighed, "It hasn't happened yet. She's a time traveler. Anyway, those are the Robins, they're great tacticians." Roy grinned, "Hey guys!" Marth stood up and grinned, "Welcome back Roy."

"How much cake did I miss out on?" Marth laughed, "Gods help us."

 **I'm tired, it's afternoon. I was up late last night and I'm really tired.. "Don't die!"**


End file.
